


The Best Night

by restlesswritings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Ginny and Luna go to a party.





	The Best Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for Holly during the pre-round challenge at [The Houses Competition](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Houses-Competition/202668/).

Luna wasn't normally the sort of girl to go to a party. Not that she was a wallflower, but she didn't have a lot of friends. Part of that was because she was new in town, the other part was because she struck people as being strange. But the prettiest and friendliest girl in her class had invited her, and Luna didn't want to disappoint the other girl. Not when she'd had a crush on her since they first met almost a month ago.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me tonight" Luna said. She was shouting in order to be heard over the techno music that was playing.  
  
"Of course" said Ginny. She was shouting as well. "I've been wanting to spend some time with you for a while now."  
  
Luna was glad the room was dark, because otherwise Ginny would have seen her blushing. "I've been wanting to spend time with you as well."  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Ginny asked.  
  
Luna nodded. They'd been dancing for a while and she was starting to get thirsty. "That would be great."  
  
Ginny disappeared across the dancefloor to grab a couple of waters for the two of them. While she was gone, Luna felt someone bump into her. "Watch it" said the other girl. Luna was not pleased to see that it was Pansy. Pansy was a year older than Luna and was a terrible bully.  
  
"I think you bumped into me" Luna mumbled. Even as she said it, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Pansy only took it as a challenge.  
  
"Oh, how clumsy of me" said Pansy sarcastically. Then she tossed her drink on Luna's dress. "Whoops! There I go, being clumsy again."  
  
Pansy's group of friends began to laugh just as Ginny was coming towards them. "What's going on?" she asked. Too embarrassed to answer, Luna ran off towards the bathrooms. She didn't want anybody to see her cry. Especially not Ginny.  
  
Luna locked herself into one of the bathroom stalls and felt the tears flow down her cheeks. After a few moments, she heard a familiar voice say "Luna?"  
  
Glancing down at the floor, Luna spotted Ginny's sneakers. "Go away" she said. Her voice cracked, giving away that she was crying.  
  
"Come on Luna" said Ginny. "Don't let a bully like Pansy get to you."  
  
Luna didn't respond. "Why don't you come out and we can try to dry your dress off?" Ginny pressed on. "You've got me worried about you."  
  
At that, Luna opened the stall door. "You're worried about me?" she said, her voice full of surprise. The idea that someone as wonderful as Ginny could be worried about her lifted Luna's spirits.  
  
"Of course" said Ginny. She walked over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels. She used one of them to wipe the tears from Luna's face. The blonde found the touch comforting. With the rest of the paper towels, she began dabbing at Luna's dress. "I learned how to get beer stains out of my clothes years ago, thanks to my mom" she said. "The best way is to mix dish detergent with white vinegar and warm water."  
  
Luna smiled at the other girl's suggestion. Her mother had died several years ago, and the blonde had been left to figure out things like stain removal on her own. "Thanks for the advice" she said. "And for being so kind."  
  
"Of course" said Ginny again. "It's easy to be kind to someone who you like. And I do like you. A lot."  
  
Luna let that sink in. "You do?" she asked. Was Ginny saying what Luna thought she was saying?  
  
"I do" said Ginny. She leaned in, closing the distance between the two of them. Then she kissed Luna on the lips. After a second, the blonde began kissing Ginny back.  
  
It was, Luna would decide later, the best night she'd had in her entire life.


End file.
